The Cube Wiki
Pax East 2015 Logo.jpg|Pax East 2015|link=Conventions and Expos|linktext=The Cube are heading their way to Pax East! New Members S2.png|New Faces|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=Huahwi, Poke, Tofuu, and DField join S2. (art by the-cubesmp.tumblr.com). S2 Collage.png|Cube SMP - Season 2|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=New season of Cube has begun! (photo by http://devonandrose.tumblr.com/) UHC S11 Logo.png|Cube UHC Season 11|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Ultra_Hardcore_Season_11|linktext=The 11th season of Cube UHC has just concluded. Screenshot_52.png|Cube Anniversary|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP_(Season_2)|linktext=Happy One-Year Anniversary! Are you ready for Season 2? Screenshot 127.png|Cube SMP|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP|linktext=The beginning. Screenshot 126.png|Cube Evolution|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Evolution|linktext=The new series has taken off. The Cube Wiki is a community encyclopedia for everything related to group of Youtubers known as the Cube. Currently, there are , , , and a total of since this wiki began, and This wiki allows anyone to create and edit a page, so we can all work together as community for the viewers of the Cube. Disclimair: ''' We are '''NOT the Cube and are not affiliated with them, we are a group of fans running a wiki dedicated to The Cube and their content. Important: We advise you to avoid adding personal information in this Wiki, such as full name, address, family members, relationships, private accounts, and anything that could be considered personal. Yes, as the Cube encylopedia, we try to inform the readers the best information, but we would like you to respect the decision of the Cube/YouTubers to keep their personal information private. *'Anyone' is allowed to edit any page as they please, but keep it at a minimal and keep it clean, no bias, false, and incorrect information, or anything that could''' harm''' the wiki. *'DO NOT '''hate on current and former members of the Cube. *'Avoid 'uploading images that are irrelevant to the Cube, but if you do keep it to a minimum. *'DO NOT '''upload inappropriate photos. * . * The Wiki is currently in re-construction, all pages will receive a more updated information in the following months or so. * We are currently looking for someone to create a logo for us. *Cube SMP - Season 2 has begun. *Season 11 of Cube UHC has just ended. *MineplexOfficial also known as Parker_Games has reached his 200k. *The Cube SMP has been offered a Panel at upcoming Pax East. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Cube is a group of video game commentators who record on a constant basis, and they share a passion for Minecraft. The origin of the Cube began with the Cube SMP. The Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only, survival-mulitplayer server founded by Graser10 and Strauberryjam which began on November 25th, 2013. The series has since grown and expanded with its' companion series, Ultra Hardcore; later rebranded as Cube UHC, and a modded survival series, Cube Evolution. As the first year draws near, some members decided to depart and move onto better things. Read more... date blog Blog posts Poll Center How has Cube SMP - Season 2 been? It's been flippin' awesome. It's been amazing. It's been okay. Boring. Eh. Who will have the least amount of death before the death counter is removed? Dul Grape Bee Straub MrMitch Who will have the most deaths by the time the death counter is off? Dolphin Parker Kiingtong DField Straub Bayani Cube SMP Season 2 is officially out. Which new member are most excited for? HeyImBee DFieldMark Huahwi Tofuu Poke Cube UHC Season 11 is finally out! Are you going to watch it? Hell Yeah!!! Definitely Yes No Nah Ugh, another UHC Season... Which new UHC member are you most excited for? 8BitHomo Huahwi RumbleCrumble Category:Browse